


Fireglow

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Campfires, Come Marking, Come Shot, Desperation, F/M, Just the Tip, Missionary Position, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shallow Penetration, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Whenever Dan gets this horny logic fails him.  Fails them both, really...





	Fireglow

Dan was so horny he was babbling against the side of her neck.

 

Whenever he got that way Holly knew she couldn't expect coherency from him, much less rational decision making. That was fair. Holly didn't feel too rational herself, staring up at the night sky, her body lit golden-orange by the firelight. He was lying on top of her, dry-humping her thigh, his mouth filled with her small breast and his clever fingers stroking her clit.

 

He shifted away from her nipple, hair tickling her sensitive skin as he burrowed between them. "Holly? He kept kissing her breast bone, the top of her stomach. "Can we make love? Please?"

 

The notion stopped her dead in her tracks. "I don't have a condom." She wanted him but with his history and her happy childfree status she didn't want to leave life up to fate.

 

He was dripping down her thigh, and his voice turned desperate. "Just the tip? I'll pull out. Please?"

 

She considered her options, then shrugged. "Isn't there sperm in precum?"

 

"Not a lot," he panted, shifting them over, sliding his cock lengthwise between her legs, shivering as he felt her wetness against his bare length. Her hips jerked every time he brushed her clit. "It'd be like, a one in one million chance..." His eyes closed and he let out a soft sigh. "Fuck, you feel so wet." Then Dan took her hand and placed it between them, circling the base of his shaft. "If I go too deep, pull me out."

 

"Okay," she panted. The tip of his cock penetrated her gently, and aching emptiness warred with bone-warming promise.

 

His breath puffed against her lips as he lowered his mouth to her own, bracing his hands against the cold, dark earth. She touched her tongue to his, hearing him gasp, returning that gasp when she reached between her own thighs to circle her clit.

 

She rocked up into him minutely, and Dan thrust down into her with just as much caution. They moved faster, her finger flicked over her clit and they got closer, needing that last little bit of direct stimulation to go over.

 

Then Holly's legs drew up and she squeezed down against him, the tension winding in her body, tempting her, teasing at her.

 

He was in her ear, groaning as he moved more rapidly. "There you go. There's my girl. Fuck, you feel so tight, shit, I'm going to have to..." she arched her neck, blood roaring in her ears as she lost it, crying out and throbbing, her hips snapping up of their own accord.

 

Somewhere in the middle of her orgasm she felt him frantically pull out of her, clumsily surrounding her hand with his own. 

 

“Help me,” he begged while she was still lost in a fog, moving her hand just the way he needed it. She reciprocated, feeling all of him tensing in her grip.

 

“Baby, can I come on you?" he whispered. She just nodded. Sleepily, she jerked him off with his assistance, watching as his face and ears turned bright red his expression dreamy and sweet until his every feature tensed, turning mean, and he groaned and came in slick, creamy waves over her breasts and belly.

 

Dan subsided slowly, slipping to lie right beside her. He was warm and dry-skinned beside her, his panting matching her panting, his arm draped loosely across her, uncaring of the mess they'd have to clean up in the sanity-bringing light of day.

 

"I love you," he muttered against her temple.

 

She loved him. Some day, she’d have the energy to tell him so.


End file.
